headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Lightning: LaWanda: The Book of Burial
"LaWanda: The Book of Burial" is the third episode of season one of the superhero fantasy television series Black Lightning. It was directed by Mark Tonderai with a teleplay written by Jan Nash. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, January 30th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Jefferson Pierce was created by writer Tony Isabella and artist Trevor von Eeden and was introduced in the first issue of his own ongoing Black Lightning comic book series in April, 1977. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T43.10003. * This is the first episode of Black Lightning directed by Mark Tonderai. He is also known for directing episodes of another DC Comics property, Gotham, which chronicles the exploits of Bruce Wayne prior to adopting the guise of Batman. In the comics, Batman and Black Lightning served together as teammates on the Outsiders. * This is the first episode of Black Lightning written by Jan Nash. Jan's next episode is "The Book of Revelations". * This is the first appearance of Lady Eve. She is based on a character who has made appearances in DC Comics titles. * This is the first appearance of Grace Choi. She is based on a character who has made appearances in DC Comics titles. Allusions * The title of this episode refers to the character of LaWanda White, whose funeral is held at the beginning of this episode. LaWanda does not make an actual appearance. LaWanda White was murdered by Lala outside the Seahorse Motel in "LaWanda: The Book of Hope". * Grace Choi shows Anissa Pierce a comic book of the original ''The Outsiders'' series published by DC Comics. Jefferson Pierce was a member of this super-hero team. Future iterations of the title included Anissa, Grace, and Jennifer Pierce as team members. * Grace Choi makes reference to Supergirl in this episode. Supergirl is a DC Comics character, who has her own television series on the CW Network, and is part of the greater DC Television Universe. At the time of its initial airing, it was unclear whether Black Lightning took place in the same reality as Supergirl, or if it existed in its own self-contained continuity. * Grace Choi makes reference to Looker in this issue, who is one of the members of the Outsiders. Quotes * Tobias Whale: Are they singing? They are singing. They're why I hate these church-going Negros. Always praying and singing, singing and praying. They all wanna go to heaven, but none of them wanna die. .... * Anissa Pierce: I don't think I wanna go to the reverend's march. * Jennifer Pierce: The girl with the marching shoes and the frequent-marchers card doesn't want to go to the march? .... * Jefferson Pierce: I was thinking more like a handsome Italian gentleman in coveralls. * Peter Gambi: Whenever you call me handsome, I almost always end up dirty. * Jefferson Pierce: Well, then you won't be disappointed by my plan. .... * Lady Eve: I don't mind people believing in God. They just can't believe that they can take back these streets. .... * Lady Eve: Tobias, are you a church-going man? * Tobias Whale: No disrespect, Lady Eve, but my life hasn't exactly led me down a spiritual path. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2018/Episodes Category:January, 2018/Episodes